Bloopers and Deleted Scenes
by VioletPanda6410
Summary: What happened when the Teen Titan's don't go according to the story line? Inspired by TeenTitan99 and SwallowTale! Read to have a good laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I'm back! I was bored so I wrote this. This inspired by TeenTitan99 and SwallowTale. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Seriously, I don't even own my own bed.**

* * *

The Brain started to gloat about his plans.

"Patiently, we watched you all, waiting for our moment to strike. You forged your alliance. You trusted without cause and finally, when you thought your world was safe, it fell apart before your very eyes. You are merely pawns in a game and you have played your part perfectly. There is nowhere you can hide and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Each small victory brings us closer to an even greater prize — the elimination of an entire generation of heroes. And we owe it all to you, Robin. Your network has been crushed. Your friends have no way to communicate or follow your commands. Together, you may be formidable, but apart, you are lost, powerless, mine. You will fall, one by one. Who among you can possibly stop me, now?"

Then, the Brain asked Robin a question.

"Any last words, Robin?"

Robin was worn out and tired. And he was defeated. He let his team down. Now humanity will be destroyed. And he never told Starfire he loved her. But he put that all behind him and noticed something funny.

"Yeah… RANDOM INDIAN FLASH MOB!"

"Vat?" cried Madame Rouge. Suddenly under the platform the Brain and Robin was mobbed by random Indian dancers in Indian clothing. They started singing a song.

_Mundi badnam hui! Darling tere liye!_ (Translation: Mundi has a bad reputation and it's all your fault, darling.)

Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah looked confusingly at the Brain. The Brain said nothing. Robin, equally confused on how the mob came here in the first place, started devising a plan. But suddenly Beast Boy bust though the doors, out of breath, with Mas, Pantha, Jericho, and Herald following him.

"ROBIN, I'm here to-" Beast Boy looked up, still panting. "What the…?"

Suddenly, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire burst through with their team. They were about to say something when they heard the Indian singing.

"This is awkward." said Raven.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin. The Indian flash mob fleed away and the world was saved and the Titans celebrated and hooray.

* * *

**(inspired by SwallowTale) **The producers were deeply confused.

"What is this?" asked Glen Mukramani.

"Um… we should probably rewrite the…"

"Yeah." said Glen.

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Now, get to the updating part. Probably won't happen for a while. So, enjoy! I have other stories, if you want to read anything. Plus, I have a poll on my profile (which I mentioned a lot before.) **

**Q: Should I open a Teen Titan's Blog? If you have a Google Account, I can even make you an author of the blog! So, you can also keep your opinions in the reviews. **

**That reminds me: Review and follow.**

**Be awesome people! OUT!**


	2. How Long is Forever?

**Okay, here is my second chapter! Thanks to my reviewer, DarlingPrincessStarfire! This chapter is weird. Who am I kidding? They're all weird!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of making disclaimers. But I don't own the Teen Titans. Now that I say it, who ****_does_**** own the Teen Titans?**

* * *

How Long is Forever?

Warp opened a time portal in front of him, not even exhausted from the fight he just had.

"Ta- ta, Titans, I have enjoyed our time together, but I have a very bright future ahead of me." Warp started to walk through the poratl, but Starfire angrily flew towards Warp… or tried to.

Robin's cape was stuck to Starfire for some reason, and Starfire tried to fly up, but Robin was much more heavier than she expected.

"What the-" Robin started.

_What does the Robin eat? _thought Starfire.

With all her strength, she grunted and thrust herself forward. Poor Robin, whose cape was somehow attached to her shoe, flew back and almost got whiplash. His body turned upside down and he faced toward the ground.

"AAAHH!" screamed Robin. He wouldn't have screamed if his face wasn't scraping the floor at super sonic speed.

Somehow, though, Starfire made it through the time portal, taking Robin with her. Starfire was so focused on Warp that she momentarily forgot about Robin on her shoe. Starfire shot a starbolt at Warp because it was hard for her to fly forward. It was so well aimed that it hit the white time control button. It didn't break, but it was enough to send them through another time portal. They only landed 4 years into the future.

Starfire shot more starbolts at Warp. They were under a construction site. Starfire tried to fly towards Warp but Robin was still stuck to her shoe.

"Ha-ha, Titans! I am still-" He was cut short because a wrecking ball fell on him. Starfire gasped and shook Robin's cape off her shoe. Then she pushed the ball out of the way and saw Warp on the ground, severely injured. She didn't care about Warp though, she just cared about the time machine and the artifact. She grabbed it and Robin then pushed the button. Without thinking, she jumped through it.

BREAK LINE

"That was awkward." said Raven.

Behind them, a time portal opened and they found Starfire and a scarred Robin.

"Yes! I have made it!" she held up the artifact.

"And Robin need to make it to the hospital." said Beast Boy. They looked at Robin, limp on the ground, with his nose broken and his face scarred. Even his mask was slightly ripped. Starfire blushed.

"Whoops."

* * *

The producers saw this, then eventually decided that the writers were crazy. But, unfortunately, they are the only ones who wanted the job, so they kept them. But they kept a close watch on the writers...

* * *

**Review and follow! I'll try to update soon, if possible.**


	3. Stranded

**Hello, guys! I'M SO SORRY. I was very busy in schoolwork and other work, so writing a story was difficult! I hope I wasn't too late!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Keep it up, awesome people!**

**This next is based on the episode, ****Stranded****. I barely remember the episode so it isn't up to date, but all the Teen Titan's videos on Youtube were deleted! Dang! So, you have what you have. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Fun.**

* * *

A SERIES OF INCIDENTS

Robin tiredly woke up after unsuccessfully crashing on a distant planet. He just told the Titans not to split up! Then, of course, everything went wrong and suddenly he ended up on a different planet. An monster escaped, he lost his team, and now, the worst of all, he lost Starfire. He will never tell her how he feels.

Desperately, he walked around, hoping to find his teammates. Hopefully Starfire. Suddenly, he found a part of the ship! Excitedly, he opened it, only to find A GIANT SLUG. It lunged at Robin and they both fought with each other, but this slug seemed to be winning. Every punch Robin threw or kick he gave ended up in the slug. Finally, Robin was thrown by the slug, ooze all over him, and stared into the open mouth of the slimy green disaster. Then, the slug exploded. Robin looked up, only to shockingly see Starfire, holding a bow and arrow.

"Starfire!"

"Hello, fellow Teen Titans member Robin. It is the nice to see you unharmed." Starfire said emotionlessly.

Robin was confused.

"Why are you acting strange?"

"We are not the friends, correct?" asked Starfire. She walked away.

"Wait!" Robin ran to her.

"You're not still thinking about that, are you?"

Starfire ignored him.

"Perhaps it would be better if I searched one half of the planet and you searched the other half."

"I don't want to split up!" yelped Robin.

"Why do you want to go away?"

"Robin, I have thought everything was okay, until you said the 'girlfriend'."

Robin's face suddenly turned nervous as he tugged in his cape and a geyser exploded behind him.

"I...uh…"

"It seems the grisneck has got your tongue." said Starfire, and walked away.

Robin rubbed his face.

"I should have let that slug eat me when I had the chance." he muttered. Then, he heard an ear-piercing scream.

"AAAAH!"

"Starfire!" screamed Robin, and ran towards the noise.

Starfire was seen in front of the slug, no, a LARGER slug. This slug was ruthless, and more disgusting. This time, an acidic brown substance took place of the green substance of the other slug. It oozed out of the slugs mouth and landed an inch away from Starfire's feet. Robin threw a birdarang at the slug, only to have it sink inside it.

"Starfire, RUN!"

But it was too late. The slug picked up Starfire in a split second and devoured her easily. Robin watched in horror as he saw the brown acid ooze on Starfire, slipping into the slug's mouth easily. But why was Starfire not responding?

"STARFIRE!" screamed Robin. Starfire was gone…

The slug threw an acidic ooze shot at Robin. He dodged it, but it hit part of his leg. Suddenly, he couldn't feel his leg. He was paralyzed. That's what happened to Starfire! But she's gone now…

The slug bounded away. Robin fell to his knees, looked up to the sky and shook his fist in the air.

"WHY?"

* * *

Beast Boy carried Cyborg's dissembled body on his back. His knees wobbled as he fell down.

"Ugh!" cried Cyborg.

"Ooh, I can't go on any longer!"

"Look, I found my leg!" Beast Boy looked up.

"Where?" He found a mechanical part of Cyborg, lying in some weeds.

"Get a grip on your green butt and get up!" yelled Cyborg.

BB moaned and got up. He put Cyborg on the ground (he was too heavy, much to Cyborg's complaints) and picked up Cyborg's leg.

"I got this!" Beast Boy held up a hammer out of nowhere and started pounding objects.

"Beast BOY! Ah! Oh no! Oww! " Cyborg kept grunting until Beast Boy ended up turning Cyborg to a chicken.

"Is that right?" asked BB.

"Does it look right to you?"

"Yup! Let's go home now!"

"Wait! Beast Boy! Come back! You need to help me!"

Beast Boy looked back and smirked as he walked away.

"Ah, too tired." Beast Boy disappeared into the bushes.

"I knew that was going to happen," muttered Cyborg.

Cyborg heard Beast Boy scream.

"I knew that was going to happen, too." said Cyborg worriedly.

* * *

Raven got up, trying to get away from the Shalla's.

"SHALLA!" they screeched.

"QUIET!" screamed Raven.

"Quiet… SHALLA!"

"Oh!" Raven suddenly got really mad. Her four eyes appeared, and black tentacles reached out from under Raven and started drawing in Shalla's. They screamed in terror. She was spending two hours with these freaks. Now it's payback time.

After all the Shalla's were sent to another dimension, Raven returned to normal and continued to walk around, until she felt something on her back. Using her magic to pry it off, she stared at it in horror. This looked like a Shalla, but it was not. It had red, demonic eyes and sharp teeth. And this thing was trembling in a crazy way.

"Shalla!" it hissed.

Suddenly, she was bombarded with demon Shalla's, getting clawed and gnawed at, her magic being useless. The last thing she heard was "SHALLA!" before she went into the light.

* * *

"Wha-, wha-, what is THIS?" screamed Glen. "It is the most hideous thing I have ever seen!"

One of the writers slouched in his chair.

"Well-"

"Not you," waved off Glen, the producer. "I'm talking about that." He pointed at a screen with a very hideous drawing of some character (who knew what character, hopefully not Starfire).

"Seriously, who drew that? That's creeping me out. Take that off."

An assistant completed that task.

"Oh, and your script? It's terrible! People are dying here in the worst possible way! Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven?! What is wrong with you? Children will have a traumatic disorder!"

The writers slouched even more.

"Well, we were kind of bored with all this happy ending stuff. Why not a terrible ending.

Glen seethed with rage.

"Why? WHY?"

Everyone in the room flinched as preparation of what Glen was about to say.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Oh yeah, the writers get fired, they hire new ones also by the names of the original writers and write a new script. Case closed.**

**Well, I'll try to update soon! I have a lot of schoolwork though, but I'll try!**

**Don't do drugs! **

_- VP6410_


End file.
